Memoirs of a Died Love
by S-Banshee
Summary: With Lucy gone what will happen to the family. Kouhta takes it hard but with Yuka trying to help him, will he listen!
1. Chapter 1

Kohta was depressed about Lucy's death. Yuka watched as her love withered away his life for he had loved a dead girl. He wouldn't step foot out of the huge house and he walked around like a ghost. Mayu has left Kohta and Yuka and has run away, for she could not take the deep depression of living in the house of Lucy. The family has been killed along with Lucy.

"Kohta you must leave the house for I cannot stand to see you like this! Don't you get it! Can't you see that I love you and I don't want to see you like this! Forget Lucy! She was my friend too but I'm not going through a depression stage still. I love you but you don't care!" Yuka sobs as she dashes out the door. Kohta rolled over onto his pillow. He put his hands on his face and started crying.

"She can come back, I know she can." Kohta whispers to himself as he goes into a deep sleep.

"Hum... I must've been out for a while..." Kohta says as he sits up.

Ahehusti Aha-Hetiyo I-

"Lucy... No! Lucy! LILIUM! Lucy, come back... Come back... Lucy!" Kohta screams as he runs frantically, to find where the music is coming from.

Hearing but not seeing for he is blinded by the obsession of Lucy, his departed love, Kohta falls to his knees in despair.

"I love you… So why won't you come back to me! Why must we love and then be taunted!" Kohta sits there with his face in his hands, crying.

Yuka walks into the room calmly. She is carrying groceries, as she turns the corner to the kitchen.

"Kohta…" She whispers as she drops the bags and runs to him. "Come with me."

Yuka helps Kohta off his knees. They walk out the door and into the night.

"Were… uh… are we going?" Kohta asks.

"To Madame Luu's at the Yang Buddhist Temple." Yuka explains as she drags Kohta along.

They walk up a hill that is lined with a wall that has an elegantly golden dragon painted on it. They pass by a large tree that is surrounded by beautiful bamboo plants. Then, they walk on a stone path that is surrounded by huge cherry blossom trees that swaying the night sky. Finally, they walk up to the door of a huge beautiful Temple. This is a Japanese tower that is red with golden lining. With Kohta hanging on her Yuka takes him up to the temple and knocks on the thick golden door. The door opens to show a young boy dressed in working attire with black hair and even blacker eyes.

"You are here to see Madame Luu." The boy says. "Follow Me!"

Yuka helps Kohta through the door.

"You must stay here…" The boy exclaims to Yuka. " Madame Luu must only see the boy in need."

Kohta walks with the boy, leaving Yuka behind, down a hallway of paper walls with tigers and dragons painted on eh so gracefully that you could see the brush strokes.

"Thank you for coming, Kohta…" A strange voice whispers.

The boy continuous to walk so Kohta fallows. Finally the boy stops in front of a door that's a dark red with black lining.

"I must stop here for I'm only a Buddha student and not worthy enough to step into Madame Luu's sight." The boy exclaims as he walks down the hall and disappears into the darkness.

The door opens and there sat an old woman, on a pillow with candles all around with a pillow across from her.

"Sit down…Now… Fast!" The woman yells. Kohta sits on the pillow. " I'm Madame Luu! Hold out your hands!" Madame Luu yells.

Kohta holds his hands out. Madame Luu grabs them and starts pressing her bony hands all over his soft tan skin.

"You have a great deal ahead of you. A loved one will take her life but only you can stop her. She will sacrifice herself for one of the dead. You will make a choice for the love of your life. Between 2 girls, Ying and Yang, good and evil, Life and death." Madame Luu explains.

Kohta looked very surprised by this. His eyes closed and he fell the wood floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Memoirs of a Dead Girl, Ch.2 

"What did you do to him!" Yuka screams. She runs down the hall, were Kohta lays at the end.

"I did nothing but tell him what he wanted to here… now it's your turn." Madame Luu wobbles her whale like body back into the door.

"I refuse!" Yuka yells, "I can't… because… I don't want to know what the future has to hold for me! Look what the future has done to him!" Yuka grabs Kohta around the waist. "We'll be leaving now."

**5 days later**

"Kohta tell me what happened! Was it about Lucy?" Yuka yells. "Or was it about me?" Kohta sits there on the floor by the kitchen table.

"You want my feelings! My love!" Kohta yells, "Fine!" He sits up walks over to, a very confused, Yuka. He reaches his hands up to calmly cuff Yuka's delicate face. "Here…" Kohta whispers as he tenderly kisses Yuka upon the lips.

"Kohta…" Yuka whispers as Kohta backs away slowly. Yuka dashes out the door and out of the house. Kohta fall to his knees, face in hand and starts to weep. He stays in this position for hour and soon he falls asleep.

* * *

"I don't think I can take this anymore." Yuka whispers to herself as the sand that she laid on molds to her delicate figure. "I watch the sea and it helps me remember… remember everything that happened to me for the last couple of years." Yuka stands up and walks slowly towards the water. She walks up to her waist as tears flow out of her eyes. She throws herself back into the water. Were Yuka fell in, a beautiful slender women flouts on the water bare. This elegant beauty opens her pink eyes and whispers, "Kohta…"

* * *

"Kohta…"

"Kohta…"

Kohta looks up and stands to his feet with tears streaming down his face.

"These voices in my head… I can't take it…" Kohta's eyes squeeze shut and he puts his hands on his ears. "Please help me… these voices!"

Ahehusti Aha Hit---

"Lilium…" Kohta stops and puts his hands to his side.

"Kohta…"

"Who's there?" Kohta yells as he feels as if the world around him is spinning. Straight in front of Kohta was a shadow walking to him. Soon Kohta could see the shadow was an elegant woman.

"Lucy… Oh my god!" Kohta whispers as the pink haired bare girl steps out of the shadows. Kohta runs towards her and grasps his hands around her delicate skin. " I thought I lost you."


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. HA, your reviews intrigue me…. Glare!!! Also, I have a tendency to forget about my fanfictions, so I apologize for my writing inconsistency (As you can tell from former stories).

Ch. 4

Memoirs of a Dead Girl

* * *

"Nyu… I love you… Don't ever leave me again." Kouta whispered in the ear of his former love. The bare girl stood confused in the boy's arms. 

"Kouta… Why?" Nyu questioned, pushing Kouta back with the palms of her delicate hands.

"What?! Nyu, you can't leave me!" Kouta yelled grabbing Nyu's shoulders, locking eyes.

"No… Love? I killed your sister and your father… how can you love someone that takes a life of one you love? You don't love me." Nyu whispered, starring into his eyes.

"Nyu! That wasn't you; that was Lucy!" Kouta yelled in a furious tone.

"But Lucy was me…." Nyu states, pushing Kouta's hands off her shoulders. She turned as if in disappointment.

"Nyu, your wrong! Where's Yuka? She'll tell you… your not Lucy!" Kouta shouted, stomping his foot against the hard ground.

"You love her… but she's gone now."

"What? What the hell does that mean?"

"She sacrificed herself to the goddess Kali, to bring me back for you… She loved you, so she what'd you happy." Nyu explained with a sigh.

Kouta was speechless by this. He fell to his knees, not knowing what to do.

"Nyu… What do you mean? What do you mean!" He yelled.

"I mean she's gone and will never return. She loved you enough that she only cared for your happiness, and you thought you only cared for me but we both know that that's wrong. So, what will you do now; kill me? I would love to die, I would love to feel the pain you feel and I want you to fill out your revenge and kill me!" Lucy demanded pulling Kouta to his feet.

"Nyu, you don't know what your saying! I will never kill you; I love you… I've will always love you, even if you broke my heart; I could never let you go." Kouta shouted.

Nyu turned and walked with her pink hair flowing behind. She walked into the kitchen and pulled a knife out of the shelf.

"Kill me. Stab me where I feel pain; in my heart." Nyu stated holding the knife out to Kouta. It glistened in the light and sparkled with hatred.

Kouta walked toward Nyu.

"Did you hear what I said?! I could never touch you." Kouta explained.

Nyu grabbed Kouta's shaking hand and placed the handle of the knife in his hand, placing her hand atop of his.

"Then I will help you."

Nyu pulled the knifes point toward her heard. Kouta pulled back to say he wouldn't do it but Nyu was the living dead and was much more powerful.

The knife pierced the skin of her chest and sunk deep and deep into her. The blood began to pour from her delicate skin.

"Nyu, Stop!!!" Kouta screamed with tears pouring down his cheek but the knife slowly dug farther and farther.

Tears flowed from Nyu's glistening.

END

* * *

A.N. God, I could not think of anything else…. Err… I could not write a long chapter to save my life… The characters are so out of place! (Great, now I started crashing myself) ka… 

REVIEW


End file.
